


A Gift

by theshizniiit



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, hahah why did this turn into a proposal fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: " They’ve been through a year of therapy. Their homework is to give each other an anniversary gift."</p>
<p>In other words, Wes is a total sweetie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

"A gift?"

"A gift." Dr. Ryan confirms.

"That’s ridiculous." Wes starts, folding his arms and crossing his legs, "Travis is my boyfriend, we live together. I get him gifts all the time. Even if the gift is not killing him when he’s being infuriating."

"Hey!"

"I don’t’ see the point of a gift." Wes continues, ignoring Travis’ indignant sputters next to him.

"Well, then use this opportunity to get your partner something very special." Dr. Ryan says, eyeing Wes and looking around the group.

Wes thinks of the ring in his underwear drawer, in the tiny velvet box and that this might be the perfect opportunity.

It’s been six years, they’ve been dating for three and while Travis still drove him crazy, he didn’t want anyone else.

So maybe it was the time.

The therapy group had become their close friends, they’ve seen them fight and make up and evolve from just being police partners to being an actual couple. This ragtag group of couples—all with their separate issues—has witnessed their evolution and they’ve gotten closer because of it.

So—sitting in the therapy circle as Dr.Ryan speaks in that soothing voice of hers—Wes devises a plan.

It’s perfect, really.

***

_In the end, he’d gone to Alex and told her of his plan, and her excitement was enough for the both of them, as she smiled wide and grabbed her coat, dragging him to every jewelry story she could think of and talking animatedly about whether gold or silver would be the proper choice until Wes’ head spun. They’d settled on a simple silver band with an engraving. Alex then kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck, before her face became serious and she began telling him exactly where she wanted to sit at the wedding. Wes hugged her tight, his love for her overflowing as he burrowed into her neck._

_He arrived home, and hid the ring._

_He’s been waiting for the right time ever since._

***

The day of the next therapy session Wes is shaking and the small box in his pocket feels heavy and hot against the thin fabric separating his leg from the biggest gift he’ll possibly ever give Travis, even though he promised that after Alex he’d never do this again—even though, ironically, she happily helped him—but Travis is…Travis, he tells himself. He’s not the type to think about marriage, not because he doesn’t want to, but because it just doesn’t cross his mind. But just because Travis isn’t thinking about it doesn’t mean Wes isn’t.

He knows that what they have is special and cannot be broken, even when  _they_  wanted it to be. They’ve survived everything, so Wes is sure of what Travis’ answer will be, he’s just having trouble keeping his heart from pounding out of his chest in the meantime.

They walk into the therapy room early—it’s empty and no one else is there—and Travis turns on him.

"Okay, what’s wrong?"

Wes blanches, “Nothing’s wrong.”,  _except that he feels like he might throw up-_

"No, something’s wrong. You wouldn’t look at me all morning and now you’re turning green. Wes-" Travis steps closer, grasping one of Wes’ cold hands, "baby, what’s wrong?"

Wes looks at Travis and it strikes him how far they’ve come. He feels Travis holding his hand and hears the genuine concern in his voice and remembers a time when all they had for each other were sharp words. Even when they got along they were still teasing and mocking each other—they still do—but now there is a love and playfulness behind it that was poorly conveyed—or even hidden—before, and now they can show each other their real feelings because they trust each other and are so much more  _whole_  than they were before. Wes is happier than he’s ever been, the misery of his distant parents and his divorce are are now eclipsed by this guy who throws paper balls at him over their desks to get his attention and eats in his car and has little regard for rules or authority and lets his heart lead while Wes uses his head. They’re a perfect balance. Yin and Yang.

Wes knows that they’ve become whole because of this room. Because of therapy and Dr. Ryan and the group—their friends—the same people who cheered when Wes and Travis walked into therapy hand in hand that day, and the same people who they’ve shared every milestone with. 

He looks around the room and hears the cars of the other therapy members pulling into the parking lot, sees the early morning sunlight streaming in the window—casting and orange summer glow on everything, including Travis’ face—and he feels Travis’ hand in his and time seems to slow down as it strikes him that  _this is the best possible time_. 

So he composes himself quickly and fumbles in his pocket for the box, taking out the ring while clutching Travis’ hand tight and holding it up to Travis’ line of sight, stepping closer, and holding his hand ever tighter with a whisper of  _'Marry me, Trav.'_


End file.
